winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
Earth is the adopted home world of Bloom, and the home world of Roxy, the Earth Fairies, Selina, and the Humans. Overview Earth is the third planet of the Solar System and is found in the Milky Way. It is inhabited mainly by humans who live in cities, towns and villages like the inhabitants of the Magic Dimension and the only difference is that magic is not a daily part of their lives. Unlike the realms of the Magic Dimension, Earth is not made up of a single realm and the humans are divided into many countries and the Earth Fairies have many kingdoms of their own, though all the lesser fairy queens acknowledge the Queen of Tir Nan Og as their highest ruler. Earth has been protected by the Earth Fairies for thousands of years. However, this protection disappeared when the Wizards of the Black Circle started the Great Fairy Hunt and captured most of the Earth Fairies and imprisoned them in their own kingdom, except for one last fairy. Because of this violence, hate, intolerance spread on Earth and the humans stopped caring about nature. Later, the Winx released the Earth Fairies and defeated the evil Wizards, restoring the Earth Fairies' protection on Earth. Locations *'Gardenia' - Gardenia is a city found in North America, on Earth, and it is the hometown of Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Mitzi, Macy, Roxy, Rick, Morgana and Selina. In Gardenia, has a beach called "Paradise Bay". The Ocean Gate between Andros and Earth is located in Gardenia, near Paradise Bay. As seen in Season 4, the Winx started living at Gardenia and perform in the Frutti Music Bar with their music band. *'Forest of Flowers' - The Forest of Flowers is a Forest located in Gardenia on Earth. It is where Bloom and her childhood friend Selina used to play as children, with Eldora watching them. It is also a peaceful forest and the only place where a special kind of maxi gal flowers only grows: the Lenugia. Its only known inhabitant is Eldora. *'Tir Nan Og' - Tir Nan Og is the home realm of the Earth Fairies. It is found in the Atlantic Ocean in the west of Ireland but it does not appear on any map. *'Amazonia' - Amazonia is the residence of Diana and her followers, the Amazon Fairies. It is found in South America. *'Sibillini Mountains' - The Sibillini Mountains are found in Italy, in Europe. Sibylla, the Major Fairy of Justice, lives there in a cave along with her followers, the Rustic Fairies. *'The North '-''' The northern regions of Earth are cold and snowy. Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North, resides there with her followers, the Arctic Fairies, in a flying tower of ice. *'''The Seas - After magic was restored on Earth in Season 4, Earth became linked to the Magic Dimension again and, in Earth's sea, an Ocean Gate was placed or an ancient Ocean Gate that was deactivated when magic had disappeared there centuries earlier was activated again. The Ocean Gate is guarded by a triton guard and a Selkie - Phylla. A Selkie village is found in the sea of Earth, near the Ocean Gate. The Gate is localized in Gardenia, near Paradise Bay. *'Egypt' - Egypt is a country found in the north-east of the continent of Africa, on Earth. An ancient civilization once existed there and its kings, who were called "Pharaohs", were preserved after their death as Mummies. Egypt is now a modern country inhabited by humans who live in cities, towns and villages and where tourists go to visit the ancient Egyptian remains and the sunny and sandy beaches. *'Alexandria' - Alexandria is a city of Egypt where the lost library is located. Many tourists visit the city to see the pyramids and other items of the ancient Egyptians. *'China' - China is country found on Earth on the east side of Asia. It is in this country that the last dragon tamer lives and where the Green Dragons of the Great Wall and the Pearl of Restrain can be found. *'Mexico' - Mexico is a country of Earth located in Central America and where days are mostly sunny and the temperature hot. It is also in this country that Calavera Island is located. *'Calavera' - Calavera is an island city of Mexico surrounded by a beach. It is inhabited by kind and peaceful people. *'Canada' - Canada is a country located in North America. It is the country in which the town of Fearwood and and its forest are located. *'Fearwood' - Fearwood is a small town found in Canada. *'Fearwood Forest' - Fearwood forest is a forest found in Canada near the town of Fearwood. *'Italy' - Italy is a country located in the heart of the Mediterranean Sea, Italy shares land borders with France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican City. *'Sumatran Jungle' - Coming Soon... *'Ethiopia' - Ethiopia is country in northeastern Africa, on the Red Sea. Pre-Series In ancient times, the fairies protected and ruled the Earth, but after they were sealed away by the Wizards of the Black Circle, chaos, wars, and intolerance broke out. The people of Earth moved on forgetting all about magic, cutting off the Earth from the rest of the Magic Dimension. After the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino, Princess Bloom was sent to Earth by Princess Daphne, her sister, knowing she would be safe there. Series |-|Season 1= For 16 years Bloom had lived in Earth along with Mike and Vanessa. However, she went on park with her pet rabbit Kiko and they discovered Stella, fighting an org, Knut and some creatures. Bloom stepped up and unknowingly summoned magic energy to attack Knut, causing him and creatures to escape and stop attempting to take an staff that Stella held. Stella was brought to Blooms home, where Stella tried to convince Bloom and her parents that she and Bloom were actually fairies and Stella even showed Alfea to Bloom. Meanwhile, Trix sent Knut along with an hunting troll back to Gardenia in order to locate Stella. They attacked Blooms home but then four specialists, Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy arrived, causing Knut to retreat once again and specialists captured the troll. After this, Bloom decide to go into Alfea along with Stella. Mike and Vanessa wanted to come too, but an barrier inside Magix, that prevents non-magical species from entering any further, stopped them from coming along more than enough to say goodbyes for a moment. Bloom later returns to Earth due an vacation and she helps Vanessa out at home and flower shop with aid of her magic. However, Bloom starts to see auras of the people and what they think. She uses this new gift to prevent Vanessa from making an deal with two guys who were trying to trick her. After this, Vanessa's shop gets sabotaged time after another with Bloom fixing everything with her magic. Bloom then has a dream where Vanessa's flower shop is in flames. She, Mike and Vanessa runs to the shop, where Bloom uses her powers in order to see if there is something to be saved inside the shop with Mike coming along. They find an man, who was driver of Bonners, two men who wanted to buy Vanessa's shop earlier. Driver told them that he was the one who set the fire, but only because Bonners told him so. Bloom later tells Mike and Vanessa about her vision of Mike saving an baby from the fire, which leads two adults reveal that this baby was actually Bloom and that they were not her actual parents. After Bloom felt betrayed by Sky, she decided to return back to Earth for good and leave Magix behind. Trix however followed her there, knowing that she had Dragon Flame inside himself. Trix ambushed and captured Mike and Vanessa and throw them inside an dark hole in front of Bloom, who immediately saved them, but was worn out enough for Icy to freeze her against the wall. Trix then used vacuums to steal Blooms Dragon Flame and then they left. Stella arrived moment later to get Bloom back to Alfea, which she accepted. |-|Season 2= Bloom, Stella, Musa and Aisha come on Earth along with Pixies in order to take break from studies. While Pixies are roaming around, they find out that human children and Earth animals (like dogs) see them but adult humans don't. After this, Musa and Aisha go to the club, where Musa uses her magic to change the music and attracts attention among bad people, who takes over the club, leaving only themselves and Musa and Aisha inside. They try to threat them to use their powers for their own benefits, which both of them refuses. Stella and Bloom cant get inside the club, so Pixies take an advantage of their invisibility and they fly inside to help Musa and Aisha. Bloom and Stella gets in eventually and they help Musa and Aisha to escape. In the alley they get trapped, but then Griselda and Faragonda appears and erases Suits memories about the events. Winx gets punished afterwards from skipping class. During Halloween holiday, Bloom is invited into Halloween party by Mitzi. Winx along with their Pixies travel to Earth and uses their fairy forms as an "costumes" in the party. Mitzi tries to trick the Winx into believing an curse made by three sisters who owned the house and that their deceased fourth sister was after them. The plan halfly failed because of Mitzi herself acting the fourth sister and due this, everyone in the party grew an liking to Winx, much for Mitzi's displeasure. |-|Season 3= Earth was not often visited during Season 3. However, after the events on Eraklyon and the revealed threat towards Bloom and Alfea, Bloom decides to take a little break and return to Earth to be with her parents. Stella later goes to Earth to retrieve Bloom to confront Sky and his actions. |-|Season 4= Three years after Bloom discovered her powers and learned her true identity, she and the Winx Club returned to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth, save the Earth Fairies, and restore Earth's belief in magic and restore Earth's connection to the Magic Dimension and bringing magic back to Earth was a major objective of the Winx during Season 4. Because of this, almost whole season happens on the planet. Gardenia stays as the main area of season's events. Also, several other places - The Amazon Forest, Gardenia Countryside, Europe (as a presentation) are the areas of few episodes. In the end the Winx succeeded in their task. After confronting Wizards of the Black Circle in Alfea, Winx sought an way to stop their plans from gaining last Earth Fairy. They settled into Blooms step-parents home at Gardenia, however Mike couldn't stand sharing house with Blooms friends who either took space or (in Tecna's case) remodeled his electric equipment. Due this, Winx went out to look for job in order to find last Earth Fairy. However all of their works ended up in disaster and them getting fired. But then Mr. Roney notices their good deeds and determination and hires them to pack old toys to get rid of in his factory. Flora pities the plushies and uses her magic to bring them into life. However Roney almost finds out about it, but Bloom transfers all the living plushie-pets to Mikes and Vanessa's home, where Mike gets allergic from them. Winx decide to give all the pets away into caring homes and so they start their Love&Pet store, that first doesn't attract any costumers, but soon ends up being an great success and most of the pets gets their home. Also Specialists come to Earth in order to protect the Winx from the wizards, but they end up causing distrust between Winx and themselves and Mitzi, who is saved by Brandon, causes harm for Stella's and Brandon's relationship. However Tecna notices that someone wants to have multiple pets and so they track it down to girl named Roxy, who Bloom realizes, is last Earth Fairy they and Wizards were looking for. Roxy gets frightened by this and Ogron and his wizards attacks them. As Winx got into tight spot in the battle, Roxy found strength to believe in them, leading Winx to earn their Believix powers. Even with new powers, Winx were still no match for Wizards of the Black Circle and Roxy also ran away from them. Roxy then hears Morgana's voice, encouraging her to believe in herself. Specialists and Winx fight Ogron, causing him and other wizards to retreat and Winx find Roxy. Specialists also join into Frutti Music Bar, where Roxy herself works as well and which is owned by Roxy's father, Klaus. Winx and Roxy travel to mountains, where they discover mysterious White Circle. The Circle allows Nebula to possess Roxy and attempt to take revenge on Ogron and his wizards. Winx manage to separate Roxy and Circle, but Ogron now has his sights on the Circle as well. Jason Queen has seen Musa's musical talents in Frutti Music Bar, so he asks her to go into recording with him. Riven accompanied Musa and embarrassed her out of jealousy towards Jason, thinking that Musa had a crush on him. This caused Musa to break up with him. Eventually Roxy decides to tell about her father that she was a fairy, but Wizards of the Black Circle has kidnapped her father and so they kidnapped her as well in order to get White Circle from Winx. They failed as Artu, Kiko and pets tracked down Roxy and freed her, but Artu got wounded by wizards, so Roxy regained her fairy form to fight back the wizards. Winx started to gain more trust from people and became more stronger against wizards with every person believing in them. After some time, Winx managed to track Tir Nan Og, an place where all imprisoned Earth Fairies were imprisoned. Along with Roxy, they managed to free the Fairies, along with their queen Morgana and Nebula. Morgana revealed that she had her sights set on getting revenge on the Wizards of the Black Circle, which Winx found awful and even refused to join their cause. Ethereal Fairies appeared to Winx, granting first Gift of Destiny, Sophix, for them. Morgana wanted Roxy especially to join her and soon she sent an Guardian Fairy Diana attack Gardenia with her nature magic. Winx followed Diana to Amazon, where they managed to gain Diana's trust and understanding by saving the Amazon from getting wiped out by human. This lead Ethereal Fairies to show themselves and grant Lovix, second Gift of Destiny, to Winx. Ogron and other wizards who were powerless, gave Bloom the Black Circle and were brought into Sibylla's cave for safety from Morgana's rage and Duman has fallen down for an illness. Morgana sends her next Guardian Fairy, Aurora to attack people with her arctic magic, but Winx arrive and stop her. However, Nebula challenges Bloom into an duel, which she wins and Morgana gives up into her plans of revenge. Ethereal Fairies grant last Gift of Destiny for them, an gift to bring person back to life. However only one of them can use it only once. Ogron, Anagan and Ganthos go into Tir Nan Og to face justice from their crimes with Winx and Roxy bringing them there as well. Meanwhile, Duman goes out of control and reveals Wizards plan to Specialists and Nabu, who defeat him for good before entering wizards trial. There, Ogron uses Black Circle to absorb all Earth Fairies, but his plan is stopped by Nabu, who gives up his life for closing the Black Circle. Aisha tries to use Black Gift to revive Nabu, but Ogron gives the gift to an dead flower instead. Furious, Aisha joins Nebula to overthrow Morgana and go after Ogron and others who hided in Omega Dimension. Winx freed Morgana, who revealed herself to be Roxy's mother and together they went to Omega Dimension to stop wizards. After the Wizards'final defeat as well as becoming by the Winx frozen solid by the Winxs' Believix Magic Convergence, Bloom and others held a party in Frutti Music Bar with Roxy choosing to join into Alfea and Morgana being reunited with her family and Nebula being crowned as new queen of Earth Fairies despite her treasonous actions. |-|Season 5= The Winx go to the Fruitty Music Bar and watch Nereus's coronation, they then go and help some of the oil rig workers who are trapped in a fire that started. Together with Specialists, they helped to save the workers and stop oil spilling too much, however it still was underwater as Aisha's Believix powers were useless underwater. This oil went through Earths Ocean Gate, that lead to the Andros. Phylla, Selkie gatekeeper of the Ocean Gate tried to stop this, but wasn't strong enough for it. Later, Trix go to Earth to get more pollution for Tritannus to absorb while the Winx hold a benefit concert to help clean up the oil. The Winx then go to the beach to clean up where they are attacked by the Trix and Tritannus mutants. Winx manage themselves against mutants, but when fighting Trix and Tritannus underwater, they get defeated and Tritannus and Trix escape. The Winx and the Trix go to Gardenia in order to look for the Lilo a magical plant that belongs to Macy, Mitzi's little sister and have to plant it before sunset. After series of attempts to find the flower, it got planted to ground and Trix tried to use its powers to defeat Winx, but were defeated, since Lilo's power boost was no challenge against people's believing boosting Winx's Believix. During Domino's annual revival party, Tritannus entered Domino's Ocean Gate through Earth, absorbing Serena's powers as she was last selkie he needed to enter Infinite Ocean. Winx came through the gate to Earth and Bloom revived Serena's powers by bonding with her. After entering Infinite Ocean, Tritannus found an garbage island which he used to refuel. Winx in other hand had another concert, where Stella tried out her fashion designing skills, which people found hilarious, angering Stella. Winx went to look for Garbage islands that were floating dangerously near Gardenias beach and there they found Tritannus and Trix, who escaped them through Ocean Gate. Winx however followed them through Sirenix Gate and tried to defeat Tritannus, who however used Aisha's mutated cousins, uncle and aunt as hostages. After many more events, where Tritannus tried to throw Magic Dimension out of balance by attacking Pillars of Infinite Ocean and Darcy and Stormy leaving him and Icy behind, Tritannus and Icy return to Earths paradise islands in order to pollute it for Tritannus to get even more stronger. However, as Magic Dimension monarchies united, they sent an army against Tritannus, driving him away. After Tritannus was defeated, Winx held another concert, where all Magic Dimension royalties, specialists, teachers, Roxy and both Blooms families and revived Daphne had gathered. At the end Bloom hugs Daphne along with both of her families. |-|Season 6= Selina, a young witch attending at Cloud Tower reveals that she is from Earth. She posses the great power of the Legendarium, a magical book that has the power to make legends come true. The Winx also visit Earth to find out about the Legendarium by going to Egypt, China and visiting Bloom's parents in Gardenia to find out more about Eldora. The Trix attack them when they visit Eldora but the Trix are defeated. The Winx later go to Tir Nan Og to obtain their Mythix powers. More coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Movies |-|Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Coming soon... |-|Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure= After Bloom got angry at her father, Bloom and the other Winx girls teleported to Gardenia from Domino. They settled in Vanessa's and Mike's home for the while. After a while, they discovered that all good magic have disappeared, including their powers. With no magic, the Winx are forced to stay on Earth for some time and has to get used living like Earthlings. When Bloom's parents come searching for their daughter in her Gardenia home, Bloom got angry, left Earth and goes to save the Magic Dimension along with the other girls. |-|Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Trivia *Oddly, Earth appears to be main or minor setting for each seasons and movies. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Realms Category:Earth Fairies Category:Locations Category:Bloom Category:Roxy Category:Earth Category:Comics Category:Eldora Category:Selina Category:World of Winx